


Why Didn't You Trust Me?

by Hadiyah



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadiyah/pseuds/Hadiyah
Summary: Angsty Simonjess scenario that just popped up in my head. Basically in this one, Jess always had a bad feeling about Lisbeth (the alien chick), and she warned him multiple times, but Simon refused. And she's mad at him.
Relationships: Simon Baz/Jessica Cruz
Kudos: 6





	Why Didn't You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel like the whole Simon & Lisbeth storyline was dumb and the way it ended was so bizarre to me. So I decided to make up some angsty scene involving angst.

It all happened so fast, from Lisbeth turning on him, to her now being unconscious in the hospital. After her betrayal, Simon just didn't know what to feel. He was pissed, that was obvious. _I need a break from this,_ he thought, as he went up the stairs to his room, the one he stayed in on this planet. As he walking he bumped into Jess.

"Hey, Jess."

Jess didn't turn around. She kept walking. It was almost as if she was ignoring him.

"Jess?"

She finally turned around, which should be a good thing. But the expression on her face suggested otherwise.

"What do you want, Simon?" She seemed off and that's when it hit him. Jess never refers to him by his first name. Sometimes, yes, but most of the time it's Baz.

"You good, you just seem a bit off today." He was beginning to get nervous. And that's a first cause it's usually Jess who's the nervous one in the duo.

"Oh, you think so? Not like I almost got my life taken from me from that girlfriend of yours." _Yup, she's pissed._

"So _that's_ what this whole thing is about? Lisbeth's betrayal? How was i supposed to know?"

"How were you supposed to know? I was giving you warnings the whole time. It was your stubborn ass who didn't want to accept it cause of your 'connection' to her, which was probably just from her looks. All of this cause you wanted to look like some Prince saving a damsel in distress. Almost involved us in politics that had nothing to do with us." Jess was yelling at this point. He can't blame her though. She's right. She was the one who wanted to leave, who knew something was up, and he still didn't listen. But it's not entirely his fault, at least to him.

He sighed. "Okay, I admit I should've listened to you but why are you so caught up on this? It's all in the past now, I already learnt my lesson." Simon just wanted to go to bed at this point. Dealing with emotions wasn't a strong suit of his. And he certainly wasn't in the mood to get lectured by Jess.

"All of this happened cause you decided to hare off on your own doing what _you_ thought was 'best'. I just-"

Jess's let out a deep breath. "Simon, I'm not mad at the fact that you had your fun with some other chick. I'm mad at the fact that you didn't trust me. Your own partner. After everything we've been through, you'd think that you would take my word by now." When she looked up, Simon saw it. Jess was beginning to get teary eyed.

"Jess-"

"I need to leave. I need to be by myself for a little bit. I just- I can't do this right now." And just like that, Jess was gone. He didn't even try to stop her. She was right. He did this to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's sad but I couldn't come up with a happy ending cause my brain isn't working RN so ✌🏽


End file.
